Talk:Polearm
We got them all? I know theres not many, do we have all of the types listed? A small note, a pitch fork is not a pole arm. One-Winged Hawk 10:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What makes you say that a pitchfork is not a polearm? We've got trident listed, and they're essentially the same thing except the number of tines. 11:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :A Trident is a type of spear... A Pitchfork is not even a weapon. One-Winged Hawk 11:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, the end of a pitchfork is not identifical to that of the trident, though they look the same at first glance they are not the same. A pitchfork has its prongs forward so they can accurately pick up and stack hay and other things neatly, whereas two of the tridents prongs bend for more effective use for snearing thing on. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::By that logic Bos and quarterstaffs shouldn't be on the page either because they can be used as walking sticks... 12:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Erm, no, read the page again; they count because their a specific BRANCH of staves that are used for fighting and styles were developed around them, whereas pitchforks were NEVER designed for fighting. One-Winged Hawk 10:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will note here a walking stick can automatically become a quarter stick if you use it right though, just the same as a broom can become one if you use it as one. Its quite hard to explain the concept as. One-Winged Hawk 10:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, I removed the Impel Down guys, their still pitchforks not tridents. *sigh* the second thing that makes a pitchfok a pitchfork is the actual curves in the prongs. All three curve in the same direction like a normal table fork does. Even if the prongs are not straight like a normal pitchfork this is still another thing that erans them that classification. See the piture here where you can still 3 three prongs bending. A trident DOES NOT bend like a table fork because that would make it useless for its job as it would be less accurate when thrusting. Remember, these things are spears, accuracy is IMPORTANT because spears are used for both war and hunting. Come on guys, I feel silly explaining all of this to you... -_- One-Winged Hawk 10:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hawk, if you should know history, the pitchfork was used many times in wars as for the fact that peasants were sent to fight, but they did not receive any weapons so they used pitchforks, so they should be considered a weapon too(Note: I kinda always forget to sign myself:)) ). 15:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Note: above was rici, don't know how to do the unsigned thingy. Hawk, there's a garden tool called a garden fork which looks very similar to a pitchfork, the only difference being that it has straight prongs. 15:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Plus, on Sadi's picture, it looks pretty clear to me that it's not a pitchfork. Prongs clearly are on a same plane. How is it different from Hodi's trident? Sadi Manga Infobox.png|The Pitchfork Saldeath Manga Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Another Pitchfork here Hody's Elaborate Trident.png|Hody's trident |Neptune's trident I don't see any real difference between them either 15:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you look at the angle of the prongs on the ID pitchforks, they are all curving like a table fork. I'm repeating myself ain't I? 11:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The whole of ID is based on hell, their pitchforks. For crying out loud, why are we having an argument like this? We should all know the reference! 13:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) From here: "Satan was also depicted as carrying a pitchfork, the implement used in Hell to torment the damned, or a trident, deriving from the regalia of the sea-god Poseidon." At least its not as bad as when somebody put hammers as polearms. SeaTerror 21:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah thats becuase people have played with the pitchfork design, if you look at halloween costumes they enjoy making pitchforks look like tridents in design often. The pitchfork is a reference to pagan ways, christains attempted to demonize many old pagan ways and greek and roman myths were considered to christains as paganism. The goat appearance of the devil was a reference to Pan and the pitchfork to Posiden. The pitchfork is often mistaken as a polearm, which is where the mistake was made originally or something like that and why I'm trying to avoid the mistake being made here. If not we can go to vote. :Oda has however not designed the tridents of Neptune and co to look identical to the pitchforks of ID. They a lot more basic and as I pointed out, in Oda's original artwork they curve. If you held them sideways on so all 3 prongs line up you'd see them curving together, whereas you won't see that in Neptune's trident all 3 prongs when looked upon side ways will be straight. Trouble is you can only really see them angled insuch a way to see the ID pitchforked surve in 541 because theres the most seen there and its still hard to see it. I have no idea if the anime spotted this and choose to continue it on. This is the ultimate thing that prevents them being tridents, as I said either tridents which bend like that would be inaccurate. And the bend is ever so slight at that... :I think Oda was prob. aware of what the pitchfork was suppose to represent anyway. I must say though looking over the ID chapters, a note is Oda REALLY seemed to have struggled to draw those pitchforks anyway; in some scenes he could even drawn the prongs correctly. that actually makes this harder to judge. :-/ 11:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Which page do you see bended prongs in 541? They all look pretty in the same plane to me. :::It doesn't matter, I don't want arguments anymore because I'm trying to finish up the page today, so I just put a note of whats been discussed in until Oda says something... If ever. I don't have time to keep arguing over the issue. I loose my net access at teh weekend because I am moving to somewhere where it might be limited. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay I think I need someone to patch that explaination up... I failed at writing the additional note there... Maybe this needs to be trivia? One-Winged Hawk 13:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Y'know... Very few pictures exist on the wikia showing clearly the end of the polearm so when I came to add pictures just now it wasn't easy. XD One-Winged Hawk 12:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So going back to the beginning here... DDid we get them all on the page now? Since this was made relatively late in the wikias life and I know its harder to remember 300 chapters ago because no one was looking for them... Yeah. I think the only way would be to check up the chapters. Didn't the guards in Alabasta have some? One-Winged Hawk 13:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) At least one of the tsumegeri guards had polearms and I'm pretty sure a lot of the royal guards used polearmy weapons, can't find it now though. (too laty to look up the reference XD) 14:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I found a chapter with a lot of the polearms they had, however, the closet design to the atypical Alabasta guard has was the chinese spade. Theres no other polearm with a fan-like point. I haven't checked out the tsumergeri guards yet. One-Winged Hawk 15:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) O-kay, that leaves just these beauties to be identified. Anyone want to crack these? I'm not so good at identifying bladed polearms that look a little generic... ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 16:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The right ones look like glaives or war scythes, and I'd say the gold roger ones are naginatas or nagamakis 16:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to come back to them, since I've got a lot of pages to look over right now. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks like Roger's polearmed excutioneers used nagamaki, trying to identify Norland's. What did Ace's use? One-Winged Hawk 17:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Nah can't be... Straight blade. I'll list them in trivia... Which I should rename. One-Winged Hawk 18:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I missed whitebeard's pirates out... I forgot Speed Jiru has a lance at least, and I THINK I saw some in Thriller bark. Okay... So... Anyone know why I lumbered myself with so much work by creating this page again lol? One-Winged Hawk 16:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I found another one... Would this simply classify as a halberd, or is it something special? 09:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) How about the one used by Sai ? Vazelos3 (talk) 13:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Note about axes Axes are not, and have never, been classified as polearms. 15:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :read the article in the "axe" part before coming and erasing things. I'ts specified. Khaliszt (talk) 15:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It changes nothing, an Axe is not a polearm, end of story, an axe is its own weapon classification just like "Swords" are. 18:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, shouldn't there be a page on axes, which would be where this type of information be held? 18:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Does this DON'T look like a pole arm to you? There is no "end of story" and either there is a need for a new article to be created, AXE fits well on polearm description. END OF STORY, Khaliszt (talk) 19:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I was lurking and noticed this argument and the guy is kinda right... Since I set up this article and had to do research and we had arguments on scythes, pitchforks and staves earlier on in its life.... Yeah you have to be precise here. :-/ :::The "POLEAXE" is a polearm, but the Axe is not. But there hasn't been many "Poleaxe" variants in the series. Just because a axe is on a pole, it does not instantly mean its a polearm, its only that string that are. You have to be a little PRECISE. If its a bother, I'll set up a Axe article since I pretty much set up other articles once uponm a time and it would save a lot of arguments. :::I know these days I rarely edit and mostly lurk, but I don't mind doing that. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Axe - Then i hope i won't get replied badly about this. You're the ones who promoted it XD Khaliszt (talk) 20:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh for goodness sake... =_= ::::Look, its fine for the article toexist, but don't just C and P a entire section, the page needs to be set up proberbly and I was just doing that, now I have to set all over again on what I was writing... =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::^^" Sorry OWH, then just, go through the one already existing and help me giving it a form. Khaliszt (talk) 20:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also we will have to think on new references, images, examples for the new one.. Khaliszt (talk) :::::Oh no worries, I'm out of syunc with this wikia anyway so it won't be my best work, I'll just sort out the layout mostly and everyone else can fill in the details. But yeah, this should have been on the wikia years ago, but it seems to have been forgotten... It should have been made about the same time as "Polearmms" was and it was brought up in the forum at one stage. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC)